


BWWOT-Chapter31

by yoghurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoghurt/pseuds/yoghurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三十一章完整部分</p>
            </blockquote>





	BWWOT-Chapter31

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BWWOT](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7315) by Lomonaaeren. 



Chapter Thirty-One  
Private Business

Harry坐回椅子，对着他的卧室——好吧，是Draco给他的房间——随意看了片刻。  
他觉得今天已经完成大多数该做的事情了：按承诺写信给Ron和Hermione，解释他和Draco关系的真相；用猫头鹰邮递告知了Rita Skeeter，只有带上正常的羽毛笔而不是速记笔她才能得到采访的机会；尽量礼貌地告诉了Bill，他对于Harry婚姻的看法真的对Harry没什么影响，并且也不希望再收到类似的邮件。

但现在，他还有一件想做的事。他只是不确定，如果Draco知道了还会不会允许他做；Draco也许会坚持自己不需要任何保护，觉得Harry单纯夸大了他所处的危险。

但Ginny信中的话徘徊不去，仿佛铃铛般在他脑海里回响。一旦Harry安全地离开你，我就会来找你。担惊受怕吧。

或许她伤不了Draco。构筑在庄园上的防御圈很厚实，而Draco则是个经验老道的黑巫师，能眼也不眨地施下一长串Ginny甚至听也没听过的诅咒。就算他真的有危险，这里还有随时都能召唤的家养小精灵。

但就算如此，那些话还是苟延残喘地游荡不去，时时困扰着他。  
也许，她是指望Harry会腻了Draco，会离开他，随后她就能打击得手；信里的后半部分就是那么说的。那些话也可以是指，当Harry做了些不那么与Draco坚定站在同一阵线上的事后，她就会设法伤害Draco。

Harry清楚记得自己在意识到Narcissa消失不见时突然倾倒进五脏里的恶心感觉，也明白出现那症状的原因。他永远都不想在Draco身上经历那种痛苦。

所以他想见见Ginny，想让她明白如果她盘算对Draco不利就会面对因为惹怒他而燃起的危险境地。但如果离开庄园，防御圈会拉起警报提醒Draco自己正做一些类似的打算；想到Harry觉得他需要被保护，Draco很可能会觉得恼怒或被侮辱。

Harry无声咒骂，随后一边叹气、一边朝房门迈步。这种场合下他能做的最佳选择——正如过去那么多次一样——就是和Draco谈谈；如果Draco会觉得生气或被冒犯，那Harry最好还是别去找Ginny。

关上身后的卧室房门，他没自信地对自己笑了笑。对他而言，表现出诚实比理论上可能出现的难度更加不容易办到。当然，很大一部分原因是过去受到了Ginny的影响。

好吧，他不会让这恶习延续下去，导致自己和那个——

唔——

最最至少，和那个他深深喜欢着的人分开。

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

当听到藏书库的敲门声，Draco好奇地从通信集上抬眼。  
当然，小精灵只须出现而不用敲门，他的母亲则更有可能直接走进来，向他要求索取更多的注意。如果是Harry，他应该很受用地享受不必征求意见就能进来的权力。所以，一定是心情不好不坏的Narcissa。

“进来吧，母亲。”他喊道。

但开门的是Harry，这让Draco稍稍翻了翻眼。Harry应该明白庄园也是他的家。起码，他还没有任何要搬回霍格莫村小房子的想法，否则Draco就可能要大发脾气了。

“怎么了Harry？”他放下一封恳求他接手一起双方都发生通奸行为的离婚官司信件。  
Potter的案子，特别是他本人没因为自己母亲被绑架的突发插曲就放弃客户官司的新闻已经从多方面为他的职业声誉带来了好处，那些曾经认为他不够强大、无法承担棘手案子的人也投来了关注；另一方面，许多所谓棘手的案例都是因为当事人双方皆是胡扯的蠢材，一门心思地憎恨对方而不是设法为自己赢得安宁与金钱。

“我想问你个问题，”Harry咧着嘴笑，在办公桌边缘坐下，小心地将身下一份羊皮纸文稿挪开，以免被他压坏，“我刚才没办法下决心，接着就想起你总能相当不错地帮忙处理这类问题。”

“没错，”Draco很高兴Harry还是意识到了这点，“什么问题？”

“我想警告Ginny永远都不要试着像昨天信里所说的那样伤害你，”Harry直入主题，“但我觉得如果自己那么做可能会冒犯到你。你会觉得被冒犯吗？”

他偏过头，台灯散出的一束光线被他双眼虏获，令那对珠子不可思议的绿。  
Draco屏住呼吸，抑制住把他拉下来索取亲吻的冲动。他们关系间的下一步拉近应该由Harry发起，否则，Draco觉得往后的一辈子都将是由他完成所有事。

“我从没想到当你在计划某些疯狂冒险的时候会那么关心我的意见。”他呐呐地说。

Harry发出挫败的声音，突然双脚着地，在办公桌前来回走动。  
Draco双臂抱胸靠在椅背上。那股着迷的感觉又一次在他体内徒然升起；他完全不知道Harry接下来会做什么，但也想知道谜底。

“那时候我说我会考虑你对于不必要风险的认知概念的时候是认真的，”Harry单脚转身怒目而视，“我知道你还是不信任我，因为我花了那么久的时间才明白自己想要的是什么——”

Draco试着打断他。他不相信的是Harry能够毫无保留地说出内心想法，和此刻他正讨伐的问题截然不同。但Harry依旧漫步向前走，仿佛根本没注意到。

“但我渴望我们之间维系的感觉，内心也归属于此，更不会收回诺言，而且——”Harry悬空挥了挥手臂，魔法在身体周围发出爆裂声，仿佛他正搜刮某种自己几乎不知道的语言。接着，他摇摇头，猛烈到自己的头发都刺痛了脸颊。他狠狠瞪着Draco，眼神中的凶猛一如他曾经在对峙他妻子时狠绝的样子。

“我在乎你，”他接着说，“如果我还没说过爱你，那是因为我不想撒谎，自己也未必确定答案。和你比起来，我拿自己的手忙脚乱毫无办法。我知道，你过去的情人比我多。”那些藏在他嗓音里的妒忌让Draco莫名高兴，“你有更优雅的举止，对巫师界了解的事有很多都是我刚刚才开始体会的，并且在很多方面都强大到让我无法比拟。

但我无须在那些方面做到和你相称！或者说，我起码该在对立面较量一下、就那些你并不拥有的特质。我不该常常和你比较，接着觉得自己不够好，并且明白自己对此根本是无能为力，因为我们在本质上是如此不同。”

“我从来都没说过我觉得你不够好，Harry。”Draco低声说道。

“不，你说过，”Harry提醒他，双眼灼灼的神情就像只美洲豹，正如记忆中三把扫帚里阻击Blaise前它们曾不断焚烧的样子。“你说如果我假设自己是正常人就是在侮辱你，说之前的性行为是多么不理想，而且——”他用力吐了口气，“反正，我只是觉得无论我做什么都不够好，并且还会为此被指责！”

Draco耸肩，“是你自己这么觉得，”他开口说，“不是我。”

Harry抬起头，再次目不转睛地看着他。

“好吧，”Harry说着；Draco能听见他低浅音色跳跃着回荡，因魔法而迸发出火花，“很好。如果我不管怎样都没办法达到你的标准，如果我无论说什么，我的言语和感觉都无法诚实到令你满意，并且你仍旧不觉得我在乎你的想法的话，那么，我会做点什么。说到底，我做的比说的好。”

Draco猜测他是准备离开庄园追捕Weasley，因此皱眉张嘴想要抗议——

但突然间Harry跳得更近，倾身越过办公桌，一手扣住他脑后，接着吻住他。

【好吧，】当身体的感觉猛然升起侵占思绪之前，Draco思索了一会儿，【这回不同了。】

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Harry不知道自己在做什么。

在此之前，所有引导性的动作都是由Draco来做，并且直到现在，Harry只和女人——好吧，是一个女人——做过爱。此刻他正做出的行为可能全是笨拙的，错误的；或许，和男人接吻有某种他不知道却微妙老练的艺术技巧，而Draco随时都能厌恶地把他舌头顶出来。

但Harry已经厌倦了因为无法像Draco一样让别人理解自己想法而感到平庸的心情。他告诉过Draco，他会和他说一说职业风险的事，但Draco现在却承认自己惊讶于Harry会想谈谈追击Ginny将涉及到的危险。这让Harry觉得异常挫败。

既然不管怎样都不知道和男人接吻所需要的精妙技巧，因此他只能竭尽所能，希望可以做到位。基本上，他根本没办法假装会那些自己完全不懂的专项技能。

他尽快绕过办公桌，这样Draco就不用伸长脖子跟着他；他把Draco压在椅背上，因为他更愿意那样方便地接吻。Draco在喘息，于是Harry稍稍松开点儿，不至于让Draco缓不过气，但没过一会儿就又不耐烦地压回去。

亲吻持续越久，想松开对方也变得愈发困难，就仿佛Draco的嘴蕴含了让他无法抵抗的魔法牵引力。他单手托住Draco下巴；这步骤和亲吻Ginny没什么太大区别，不是吗？Harry将手指轻轻沿着Draco脖子往下游移，想起前段日子不甚满意的性经历中他极其敏感的喉咙。果然，即使不至于无法呼吸，但Draco还是喘得更加厉害了。Harry暂时挪开嘴唇，转而舔舐Draco脖子上脉搏的纹路。

至今为止，Draco没说过任何鼓励的话，但也没开口喊停，于是Harry决定相信那些断断续续的气喘。而且如果他做得不错，Draco怎样都是会沉默不语的。

Harry的嘴巴在Draco脖子上忙个不停，紧拥对方肩膀的手臂也慢慢放松下来，意识到体内的兴奋正不断升腾。  
藏书库的地毯在他脚下足够柔软，但掩在下面的毕竟是木头和石块，躺上去的话后背可不会那么舒服。所以他伸出手，找到Draco为他编织起的内部防御圈的薄弱环节，随后将两人一起移形到Draco房间。那里的床比较大。

周围的世界徒然移动、模糊、晕眩，但两人紧接着便落脚倒在了床上；Draco因压在身上的重量咕哝了一声，这引起Harry一股高涨的欢乐感。  
Ron曾和他争论，认为幻影移形的过程中不可能接吻，因为他和Hermione试过，甚至还差点分体了自己。Harry从未说服Ginny试试这实验，但他一直觉得这能办得到，眼下就是证据。

接着，他把注意力全放回Draco身上。

Draco的衬衫很烦人，但Harry的魔法很上道地及时赶来解决问题，于是衬衫便消失了。Harry原本很乐意定眼凝视好好欣赏眼前的肌肉及苍白的皮肤，甚至细刻的疤痕都令他想要赞叹，但他的急切此刻已融成一股强劲的推力。  
他让自己的手指和舌头描绘着Draco胸膛，注意到起伏不定的区域便特别在那里游移，即使当Draco有些羞赧地动了动也没停手。当Draco的双手象征性地推推他脑袋时，Harry只是轻轻窃笑。

在之前不怎么让人满意的性爱历程中他们从未达到这一步、或者说从未如此亲密过，但Harry过去就相当擅长用嘴来满足Ginny。而且无论这股在他体内旋转起舞、与其他情绪相辅相成的疯狂自信从何而来，都让Harry觉得——或许是错误的认知——男人在性上可能和女人根本就没有那么大的差异或独有一套难以捉摸、复杂精细的技巧。  
Draco绝对是在热切地催促，即使他不得不明白Harry对于口交其实没什么经验。

Harry顿了顿，在环绕的魔法将Draco的裤子扯向一边扔到地上后继续解决内裤的同时思考了下那个词（word）。那个词让他口腔湿润，如同闻到了芥末，而不是令他反感。

或许，他是gay。

而或许此刻，言语（words）根本就没有意义。

他添了几次嘴唇将其湿润，接着向下滑了一点，很高兴自己有想到移战此处——凹陷在他膝下的床垫可比藏书库的地板柔软多了——然后把Draco含在嘴里。

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Draco感到自己正挣扎于惊讶和快乐之间，并认为这种情绪已持续的时间比一个正常人类能维持的都久。

就现状来看，当Harry决定要行动，他也会跟着动。

而如果这就是和他吵架的后果，那Draco只会更经常地那么做，仅此而已。

当Harry开始吸他，他禁不住地喘息。  
说真的，此刻粘在Draco皮囊上的唾液比他和过去大多数情人在一起时都要多，但Draco才不会想着要让Harry停下。  
他还能感到更多的舔舐，仿佛Harry讨厌让他的阴茎空下来，就算是几秒也不行；那不断被含进去的荡漾，切身感受Harry正逐渐找到适合深喉的舒服深度；那贴着欲望皮囊一刻不停的挑逗、戏弄，就好像Harry渴望能探究出他到底有多么柔韧。  
而在每一次吞咽、每一次呜咽的背后，掩藏在Harry十指玩弄他肚脐的动作之下，是Harry坚不可摧的狂热激动，这对Draco而言才是最重要的。

他的双手不知道丢在哪儿了。他不确定它们在哪里。它们或许正向下推搡着Harry的头，又或者宛若无骨地垂在床边。不管怎样，肯定没人会指望他在这种时候还留心观察它们的去向，是吧？  
他的喉咙几乎因喘息而嘶哑。他原本觉得Harry的喉咙才是受到影响的主要一方。

他知道自己的臀部正来回抽插，但他完全没办法停下动作或出声道歉。反正从Harry脑袋移动的方式来看，他多少都弥补了些，因为Harry的嘴片刻都未离开过他的腹股沟。

快感如同二十只飞龙盘旋在胸口，Draco控制住伴随而来的深刻及猛烈，这种刺激几乎令人疼痛。正如刚才他从不知道一个人可以徘徊在惊讶和快乐之间如此之久，他也从不清楚自己竟会渴望快感能如此澎湃，甚至想将时间延长，以便能看看这些感观上的冲击将持续地有多猛烈。

高潮终究要到来，当然，但那瞬间造访得如此突然以至Draco都来不及警告Harry。  
猛然间，他的视线里充斥了炫目的白金光点，仿佛曾久久地盯着太阳，看到了光后残像；他的身体以最坦率、最尴尬的方式微微抽搐弓起，喉头松懈、吼出最后一声呼喊。

灭顶的快感。

 

 

_________________________________________

 

 

Harry周到地咽了下去。说真的，他认为精液尝起来并不比女人的润滑液糟糕。

放开Draco向后挪了挪，Harry等他缓过神来。等待的时间有些长，但这只能让Harry更加自鸣得意。然而，装模作样的得意劲在他意识到自己的欲望重又叫嚣后便逐渐消散了。原本只要有别的分心事他就可以忽略当下反应，但现在……

“你这笨蛋，”

Harry抬眼扫去，内心的自我怀疑迅速回归，想知道刚才是不是在某种程度上伤了Draco；但Draco只是睁着一双如此明亮的眼睛怒目而视，没法让表情可怕起来。

“你还穿着衣服，”Draco一边强调，一边用力拉扯他的衬衫。

自信又回来了，Harry希望刚才没让疑惑挂在脸上。所以，他们会在床上互相挑逗。他真的应该想到这点的，他甚至还沿着Draco的身体一路向下挑逗以拉开好戏的帷幕。

“那当然，”他往后退了退，弓起身体的同时没有错过Draco那尾随至胸口的饥渴眼神，即使在他开始解衬衫钮扣时都没有挪开，“我必须要完成我的征服大业，你说是吧？”

“哦闭嘴（shut up），把衣服脱掉(get those off)，”看来，Draco显然已下定决心今天是强调他介词功力的日子。  
他再次猛拉Harry的衬衫，在Harry能自己动手之前就不耐烦地把它扯到一边，以至这件衣服被他左臂缠住、可笑地挂在半空；Harry大声笑着，随后彻底地摆脱掉衬衫。

Draco只是静静地用眼睛看，所以Harry慢吞吞地扒掉裤子和短裤，对Draco喉间那细微却不耐的低吼不予理睬；毕竟，如果他想让Harry快点，他可以开口提出来。

待全身赤裸之后，他转身跪在Draco身前，单手握住自己的阴茎并牢牢摁住根部。  
先前包裹住炙热欲望的布料已消失不再，他的身体也比过去的任何时候都更加敏感。Harry并不太希望靠自己的手射出来，尽管这能充分说明把Draco吸到高潮有多么令人兴奋。

“我想和你做爱，”他小心选择用词。

“你不是已经在这么干了么，”Draco说道，表情有一瞬柔软的松动。

【看到你小心措辞的结果了没？】Harry暗自谴责，【那就直白地说出来。就算没有下文，他的表情也会很好笑。】

“我想上你，”他咧嘴笑了，因为Draco的眉毛和下巴同时朝天地两头奔去，“干你。把我的——”

“我想我听得懂，Potter，”Draco迅速回嘴，咽了咽唾沫，“我只是——只是不知道你敢这么做，那么快就敢。”

“我当然可以等，”Harry往回坐了坐，指下的轻微触碰变成了缓缓套弄。  
如果Draco不想让一个新手（virgin*）碰他的屁股，Harry没办法责怪；而Harry在半小时前可能还会担心被拒绝的恐慌心情此刻根本就飞得没影了。毕竟当Draco的眼睛正绝无限制地闪烁着欲望之光时，还有什么好担心的呢？“或许你更情愿看着我射精。从你眼里的神采来看，你相当喜欢——”

“该死，”Draco从床的另一头跃过来，狠狠把两人的嘴粘在一起；Harry立即把Draco压到床上，因为Draco仍处于高潮后的慵懒状态，而Harry在身体上总是强壮一些。他暗暗笑了笑。所以，他根本没有变得不结实；上一次对抗中正是他对前景的渴望给了Draco压制他的力量。

Draco在他身下喘息，弓起臀部让两人的下体蹭在一起，事情变得不再好笑了。Harry低吼，狠狠贴了过去。有一霎那，他记起之前他们在做这类事情时磨蹭Draco的感觉是多么的美好，而此刻又会感到多么的美妙：因为他不再逃避地渴望对方，也很肯定自己同样被对方渴望——

Draco小声地说，“哦是的，随便你用什么词，但给我动手做。”

Harry歪过脑袋咧开嘴笑，“很好，”他轻声细语，“那你有什么？”

 

 

_________________________________________

 

 

Draco摇摇头。  
看来，要想让嘴巴开口说话实在困难，因为口腔内充满了欲望的唾液。这全是Harry的错，当然；这混蛋的脑子仍然很清楚，因为他还没射。

显而易见，当他进入Draco身体后情况就会改变。Draco对他能持续多久很感兴趣。

“我用的是咒语，”他说道。

Harry认真地点点头，随后滚到床边从裤子里掏出魔杖。  
这让Draco有机会好好欣赏Harry的臀部，尤其是当他必须花时间弯腰摸向裤子口袋的时候。下一回，他将填满那里；这想法令足以令Draco颤抖，即使令人伤心的是，他没办法很快就尝到这兴奋的体验。

Harry拿着魔杖回到他身边，小心指着Draco，“咒语？”

Draco将咒语告诉他。  
这一条比他平时用的更加彻底，但毕竟，通常他面对的都是更有经验的对象。他渴望享受这次体验，而不是在接下来的一礼拜里都禁锢在柔软的衬垫椅上。

当背诵着长一点的咒语时，他能从Harry看过来的眼神中猜出点苗头，但却没觉得不快。Draco不觉得他伴侣的感受对他而言会不重要。

当咒语生效，仿佛一汪温水游走过他下体时，Draco发出一阵低沉的呻吟。  
这比平时用的咒语更让人放松，但他确实信任Harry，无论那笨蛋在想些什么；因此，他也不需要从床上急匆匆地跳起来。  
除却放松身体之外，这咒语还增加了他肌肉的倦怠感，强化了对快感的敏锐度。他把头重又放回枕头上，当Harry把手指轻轻埋入他体内时展开笑容。

Harry歪着头，探索的过程中咬住嘴唇。Draco抬头对他露齿而笑，并注意到自己的笑容让Harry面色绯红。那么说，看到他的微笑能如此影响到Harry吗？真是个令人愉快的发现，而发现的方式也多么让人陶醉。

当Harry终于碰到那一直在寻找的凸起时，他禁不住战栗、弓起了背部，绝望地在毛毯上辗转，“没错，就是那里，”他说道。  
无论何时处于下方，他的身体总会有擅自做下决定需要更硕大的物体迅速填满自己的尴尬癖好——至少是在他的快感绝对充足的时候，“你可以——可以继续了。”

但Harry，令人抓狂地似乎没安下心，用了另一根手指或者另两个——Draco正忙着感受自己身体的感觉而不是费心数数——然后才点点头，退后一些跪坐在床上。接着他小心抬起Draco双腿，搁在他两侧锁骨的适当位置上，慢慢地朝前挤进去。

他在喘息，脸上彻头彻尾的满足表情是Draco渴望的一切。很长一段时间里他都停着没动，唯有呼吸在起伏，仿佛太多的快感即将要征服他，于是又动了起来。Draco对着他笑，鼓励地抬起臀部，直至他无法分辨到底是谁的动作令Harry舒服地埋了进来。

“呀，”Harry发声，那令人不安的口才最终还是抛下了他。  
他的双手慢慢从Draco腿上挪开，尽管它们依旧平稳，但还是重重地砸在床上；他正如此粗重地呼吸，要不是意识到喘息和呻吟中的一大半浪潮皆是纯粹心醉的狂喜的话，Draco可能都要担心了。

“这太棒了，”最终Harry这么开口，声音是全神贯注的厚重，“没有过——从来都没——像这样——唔——”他的臀部略微抽动，Draco则邀请地向后退了退。

Harry没等待示意的只言片语，或许片刻之前他还会那么做。他也朝后撤了点，双手再次抚向Draco腿部，身下有规则地推挤，比Draco想象中可能会不顾一切的姿态更加缓慢地律动；看来，他总是不得不做一些让Draco意想不到的事，即便在床上也一样。  
他仿佛在啜泣，但却从未给予充分的气息让声音如同真的在绝境一般；他的头向后仰起，令Draco希望可以想办法支起上身、舔吻他喉头的肌腱。

即便感到兴奋之情正慢慢在体内觉醒，Draco还是清楚他不会在Harry高潮前就射出来。这就是指，他能在Harry因射精而放松且困倦的时候维持兴奋和勃起，由他主控。接着，或许接下来又能是Harry。

Draco不得不在心中猜测，他们这场性爱将持续多久。

Harry已经到达快感极限的某处，或者说是临界点。他突然绷紧身体，眼神四散，随后开始全神贯注地挺进；呻吟声徒然抽离喉间，他的手——

他的右手放开Draco的左腿，慢慢包裹住Draco的欲望温柔套弄，将流出来的精液抹到一边。

Draco吼了出来，即使这感觉很棒，并且他也没过分敏感，“你在干什么？”他找回自己声音。

Harry微微扯开一边眼皮，“让你——在我之前——射出来，”他不断喘息。

“哦不行，”Draco说着，“你不能——”那简直过了，Harry还是第一次和男人做。

Harry老手一般地狡黠微笑，下体和手中同时开始动起来，令Draco感到不止一处的欢愉。这不公平，但既然Harry能有办法在寻找小飞贼的同时躲避游走球，那Draco觉得也没什么好震惊的。

但这还是不公平，Draco咬牙忍耐，尽可能和快感抗衡，决心赢下眼下的竞争。就算迷失于感官的干扰中他还是设法找回了神智，收缩起内部肌肉，这让Harry发出最美妙的喘息；只要再来几次，Draco确信他就能赢——

“你意识到了吗，”Harry无声吐息，“当我的家伙硬在你屁股里的时候我们还在干架？”随后他弯下上身伏到Draco胸前，尽力靠得够近，呼出风一般温暖柔和的空气。

Draco吃惊地喊出声音，高潮的浪花已抓住了他，在Harry喘息射精之前他就被拽向一池模糊花白的瀑布。  
有很长一段时间，Draco感觉太好以至于都没意识到自己已经输掉；随后，Draco累得什么都做不了，唯有翻到Harry身边，报复似的捏了下他后背。Harry只是咕哝了一声，这反应让Draco觉得不够平息他的怒气。

因为他确实在生气。明摆着的，非常生气。Harry怎么敢在意那么多，为了克服先前的担心做出那么多…甚至还和他上床…

Draco打了个哈欠。  
绵绵不断的困意取代了体内大多数的快感，他知道自己正渐渐失去知觉。或许他也会比Harry更快睡着，因为这好像就是今天一整天的规律。

但他确信，等到一觉醒来之后，他就会酝酿好一个伟大的复仇计划。或许他能在梦里思考，然后Harry就将明白被炙热熔化是一种什么样的感觉。

只要等Draco醒过来。

 

 

______________________________________

 

 

当最后一丝意识还残留在Harry脑中时，他轻抚Draco的肩膀，眼皮无意识地下垂，一种甚至比高潮顶峰还要美好的情怀此刻正盘绕在他心头。

所以，和一个你全心在意且渴望得到的伴侣结合就是那样的感觉。

Harry从来都不知道。

他打着哈欠，脑袋枕在Draco的肩膀和身侧之间。现在没必要担心笨拙的动作或是不够好的举动。Harry觉得，眼下的光景比满心欢喜更让人开心沉醉。

在坠入黑甜之乡前，他确实动了动，手臂完全搂住Draco。  
这感觉很对。

如果Draco回应般舒服地朝他偎依令他的嘴角傻瓜似地上扬的话，无所谓，某人也不会立马醒来嘲弄他的蠢表情。


End file.
